


Bonding Moments

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [95]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is a Good Dad, Eric Deserves Love, Family Bonding, Just Add Kittens, Past Abuse, Precious, Pure, Scars, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim helps Eric groom his wings, and a little familial bonding comes about. Eric really is the purest being on this Earth.





	Bonding Moments

Bim’s brow was furrowed, one hand braced against his forehead and propping his head up as he scribbled furiously in a notebook, bent low over his desk. He needed to get this _done_, he was on time crunch here, but his wings kept shuddering with his anxieties and stress and it was _so distracting_ but –

Someone knocked on his door, and Bim jumped, yelping when his left wing smacked _hard _into the edge of his desk. Grumbling to himself and rubbing the abused limb, straightening his feathers, he stood, walking over to the door. Already prepared to spit out a nasty ‘greeting’, he threw open the door. He jumped back, wings fluffing and snapping open with surprise. “Oh! Eric! Hi, what did you need, kid?”

Eric shrunk, his larger-than-average wings wrapping around him and making him look so much _smaller _than he actually was. He opened his mouth, but rapidly closed it again, tugging on the feathers of his right wing as his other obscured most of his body from view. Bim gently pulled his hand away from his wing, and Eric only shrunk further. Bim’s eyes narrowed as he got a closer look at his wings. They looked like _Hell_, in short, feathers all bent and misplaced and overall disheveled, in more ways than those listed. Bim raised an eyebrow. “Eric…?”

Eric’s face peeked through his trembling wings. “Can you…help me? G-groom my wings?”

Bim blinked, surprised, as he took a half a step back. Eric _hated _people touching his wings, a side effect of the Hell and abuse his father had put him through. They’d only recently convinced him to begin flying again. “Are you sure? Doesn’t…Dr. Iplier usually do it for you?”

Eric nodded hesitantly. “Y-yeah, b-but he’s out on a date with the Host. I-I-I was just going to wait t-till he got back, but it’s _really _uncomfortable a-and Ed said you usually do his, too, so…”

He let out a squeak, wings wrapping around himself tighter in a feathery cocoon. Bim smiled softly, ghosting the end of one of his own wings along Eric’s, gently coaxing him to relax, if only slightly. “I’d be _delighted _to, Eric.” He tilted his head to the side as Eric’s face reemerged, and his voice softened. “Do you want to do this in my bathroom or yours?”

Eric’s hands moved to tug on his feathers again, but Bim grabbed his hands instead, squeezing them gently. “Um, y-yours.”

Bim leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Eric’s forehead before leading him deeper into his room and into his attached bathroom. He promptly sat Eric in the large bathtub, facing the wall, and helped him strip of his shirt. He tried hard not to wince at the sight of the nasty, rash-like frostbite scar that took up most of his lower back. To his horror, he noticed another – a bit smaller – up by his right shoulder. Still, he couldn’t help but brush his hand over it, pulling back sharply when Eric flinched, wings snapping to pin tightly to his back. “Sorry! Sorry, it’s okay, here –”

He grabbed the detachable showerhead, pointing it away from Eric as the water warmed up to a suitable temperature before he adjusted the pressure and began to gently rinse Eric’s wings. Eric sighed heavily, the tension leaving his body as his wings drooped, the massive limbs trembling slightly. Bim gave a small smile as he focused the showerhead on the underside of Eric’s wings, getting a good look at his closed eyes and contented expression. “Does it really feel that good already? Even Ed attempts to hide it, and he’s got _zero _clue how to take care of his wings, hence why they always look so gross.”

Eric laughed quietly, humming a little. “I don’t – You know I don’t like p-people touching them. I-I-I suppose they’re just touch-starved.”

Bim’s smile faded into a frown as he shut off the water. “You really shouldn’t shy away from that like you do. You know we’re not going to hurt you.”

Eric hunched his shoulders, ducking his head. “I-I know, but just…you’ll see.”

Bim’s frown deepened. “Well that’s ominous.” Still, he just reached for his conditioner, pouring a heaping amount into his palm before rubbing it between both hands. “Sorry about this, but you’re gonna smell like watermelon for the next month. This stuff sticks around.”

Eric snorted. “It’s better the clinical stuff Dr. Iplier uses.”

“That I agree with.” Bim hesitated before touching Eric’s wing. “I…I’m going touch you now. So just…brace yourself, alright?”

Eric nodded stiffly, wings visibly tensing, and Bim slowly and gently began to rake his fingers through the back of his wing, smoothing out feathers and carefully pulling free the bent and loose ones. Eric let out a small whimper, melting as Bim set aside his first handful of pastel blue, purple, and green feathers. “…Thank you.”

Bim smiled. “It’s not a problem. You’re welcome to come to me any time you need, you know that?”

Eric nodded again, this time hesitantly, but didn’t say a word. Bim continued to meticulously comb through his left wing, revealing the patches where new feathers were beginning to come in and pushing the old loose. At the same time, the patches of exposed skin revealed something _very _different, something that had Bim’s heart aching. “Oh Eric…” he muttered, tracing one pale scar with his finger. Only half of his wing done, and already he could see more scars than he could count on both hands, and he still had a whole other wing left as well, not to mention the underside of them both. “I’m so sorry…”

Eric’s face wasn’t visible, his back turned to him, but Bim had been there enough times to witness his breakdowns to be _very _familiar with what he sounded like when he was trying not to cry. “S’not your fault…s’part of the reason I only let Dr. Iplier do this. He already knows s-s-so why hide it?”

Bim’s face hardened, yet somehow his movements simultaneously grew gentler. “I hope that man is rotting in the worst corner of Hell there is. You don’t deserve this, Eric. No one does.”

“I know.”

Bim shook his head rapidly, drawing in a shuddering breath as he continued to work. Once he’d finished with the left wing, he moved onto the right, revealing an impossible number of scars of varying sizes that made Bim want to sob and break something at the same time. Eventually he backed off, his own wings shuddering a bit and shedding a few deep purple feathers, striking against the piles of scattered pastel ones of Eric’s. “Alright, Eric, I need you to turn around. I have to do the underside now.”

Eric obeyed wordlessly, and Bim couldn’t help but chuckle at his completely blissed-out expression, pouring more conditioner into his palm. Eric’s words slurred slightly as he cracked one eye open. “You’re _reeeaaally _good at this, Bim.”

Bim laughed again, settling down onto the edge of the bathtub in order to begin combing through his undersides (he tried to avoid looking at the pale lines of more scars decorating Eric’s torso). “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, kid.” Eric simply hummed in response – practically a purr – as Bim carded through his wings.

The undersides didn’t take nearly as long as the back, and soon enough Bim was rinsing out Eric’s wings with warm water. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling, at Eric’s responding sigh, his wings trembling and flexing, moving up and down in a slow rhythm. Bim grabbed the fluffiest towel he owned to begin patting Eric down, till his wings were as dry as he could get them and adorably poofed-out and fluffy. All the while Eric purred softly, humming to himself.

Bim stepped back, hands on his hips and his wings spread as much as he dared without knocking anything over, surveying his work. “Alright, Eric, you’re good to go!” Eric didn’t move, just remained slumped against the bathroom wall with his contented little smile and soft purr. Bim’s brow furrowed. “Eric…? You okay?”

He started, wings fluffing, when a quiet snore escaped Eric, his lips parting slightly and his features relaxing. Bim blinked, stepping hesitantly closer. Eric just…fell asleep. The kid was unbelievably paranoid, in the seven months he’s lived in the manor he’d _never _fallen asleep anywhere that wasn’t his room. He’d freaked out the first time he’d found one of them – King – passed out in the living area. The fact that he’d fallen asleep right here, in front of Bim, that he felt so _comfortable _to do so…

Well, that was _huge_.

Bim smiled softly, brushing Eric’s mildly damp hair from his face before hefting him up into his arms. He wrapped his wings around him as best he could, doing his best not to crush Eric’s own in his arms as he carried him to his room. He set him down gently on his bed, slipping a blanket between his body and his wings because, while wings usually made for fantastic, warm, built-in covers, damp ones did _not_.

Bim bent over, pressing a kiss to Eric’s forehead and slipped his glasses from his face, smothering a snort when Peggy appeared from _nowhere _– presumably from under the bed – and tried to grab them back. He couldn’t help but frown, however, when Eric rolled over, cocooning himself tightly and protectively in his own wings, folding himself in a way that hid his body entirely from view, with Peggy disappearing with him, the little cat making a surprised ‘mrow’ noise. The things Eric had been through for this position to become such instinct…

Bim sighed, folding up Eric’s glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He made to exit the room, but then something was gripping the end of his right wing and he yelped, spinning around. Eric’s hand had emerged frim his cocoon, holding tightly onto him and preventing him from leaving. His voice – muffled by feathers and slurred with sleep – came mumbling through. “Love you, Bim.”

Bim’s heart stopped, frozen solid, even when Eric’s hand returned to his cocoon and his soft snores sounded once more. He smiled, ignoring how his vision blurred slightly with unshed tears as he ghosted one hand over Eric’s wings. Eric sighed in his sleep, visibly relaxing, and Bim couldn’t tell if the purring was coming from him or Peggy anymore. His smile grew brighter.

“I love you, too, Eric.”

**Author's Note:**

> __  
**The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming The transformation fic is coming  
I AM REALLY EXCITED!!!!!!!!**
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
